


Juice Boxes

by PercabethDarling



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Truth Spells, alot, but it works out great, josie gets embarassed, past posie references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercabethDarling/pseuds/PercabethDarling
Summary: Truth spells and hidden crushes. What could go wrong?





	Juice Boxes

“Okay class, to end the day we are going to be doing a basic truth spell,” the teacher paused, “Truth spells are complicated because they can affect people in a variety of ways. Some are compelled to spill all their secrets, even unrelated ones. Others can resist the urge to answer questions and for some it causes them to say things without thinking. It all depends on the person.” 

 

I looked around, Penelope had a wicked smile on her face and I could already sense trouble. She leaned over the aisle and whispered dauntingly at me, “Guess we’ll figure out if you’re still in love with me, Josie.” I shifted slightly away from her with a disgruntled expression on my face. She winked and turned back around to face the teacher. 

 

“In groups of four, two people will be under the spell. Now, the purpose of being in a group is so that you can see how different people react. I have the spell written on the board and a sheet of paper of questions that will guide you.” I didn't even know truth spells existed. It was unsettling enough being surrounded by supernatural kids.

 

“I have already picked the groups, the first two names I call be casting the spell,” groans immediately filled the room. He started listing off the names and I grew increasingly nervous. I have secrets like everyone else and including stuff that is just embarrassing to even think about.

 

“In group 3 is Lizzie, Penelope, Josie, and Hope.” My heart started to pound in my chest. This is literally the worst thing I could have imagined. I already can feel the mortification. 

 

“Excuse me,” Lizzie interrupted with her usual snark, “I don’t think it's fair that sweet, sweet Josie and I are partnered with the she-devil and her equally tragic sidekick.” She scrunched up her face at them in disdain.

 

“You’re not too great yourself sunshine.” Penelope retorted as she scribbled in the margins of her notebook. Lizzie scoffed and crossed her arms in protest, as Hope just rolled her eyes with a blank expression on her face.

“No changing partners or groups. Also, remember this spell can make people blurt out things they usually wouldn’t so don't ask anything you don't want to know.” The teacher warned and continued on with the other groups. 

 

This is honestly my worst nightmare. My stomach hurt just thinking about, I’m going to be forced to tell the truth in front of my twin sister, ex-girlfriend, and… well, Hope. I avoided eye contact as everyone got settled, preferring to stare at my twiddling thumbs.

 

“Don’t worry Josie, I won’t let them take advantage of you.” Lizzie made a show of glaring at them as she patted my back in pity. I gave her a weak smile and read the handout we were given. They were easy questions, nothing too personal. I took a deep breath and reached for my pencil writing my name on the top of the page. 

 

“So, I guess Lizzie and I should cast the spell now,” Penelope said after a moment of awkward silence and she straightened up, raising her hands. Lizzie begrudgingly agreed and did the same.

 

“Wait!” Hope interrupted sharply, her eyes wide in a slight panic. She stuttered, her eyes fixated on me. My heart skipped a beat until I realized why she was scared. Hope’s history is a sensitive and long topic, it wouldn’t be surprising if Lizzie exploited it to gain an upper hand. 

 

“Maybe... we should make some boundaries first?” I suggested tentatively. Hope nodded at me in agreeance, relief evident in her eyes.

 

“I don't want any questions about my family.” She declared sternly, yet she still seemed apprehensive and uncomfortable as she tucked her hair behind her ear. I always thought of Hope as an indestructible force to be reckoned with but in moments like these, I realize she’s just a regular teenager, too. 

 

“Understandable, right Lizzie?” I forced myself to tear my eyes away from Hope to prod at Lizzie expectantly.

 

“Fine, whatever.” She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. I continued to stare her down not accepting that as a yes.

 

“What?” Lizzie proclaimed innocently, “I promise I won't bring up her mommy and daddy issues at all.” 

 

“Anything you want to add Josie?” Hope offered hesitantly. Well, it's not exactly like I could say anything without get Lizzie suspicious about hiding anything from her.

 

“I would um, appreciate if a certain someone would refrain from asking me anything about our past relationship.”Just the thought of Penelope using this as a way to get me to say everything about our past was seriously off-putting and was enough to make me want to be sick. Penelope just shrugged and smiled smugly at me.

 

“Okay, that settles it. No family or past relationship talk.” Hope asserted confidently and gestured for them to go ahead and do the spell. 

 

At first, I didn’t feel anything, but then a painful tingling sensation in my head made me grasp my forehead. I saw Hope mirror my actions in the corner of my eye. Not to be dramatic but we just started and already the truth hurts, literally.

 

“Did it work?” Lizzie impatiently questioned us, chewing on her gum obnoxiously. I tilted my head back and forth and squinted my eyes, “I think so…”

 

“This is amazing,” Penelope leaned in, her head resting on her hand, “So many... opportunities.”

I grimaced and looked away uncomforably. 

 

“How about we just get started?” Hope proposed wanting this to be done and over with, which I for one wholeheartedly agree. 

 

“Okay, first question. What's your favorite colour?” Lizzie read off the sheet.

 

“Easily, light blue.” I startled backward, my favorite colour isn’t blue, it’s yellow. “I mean blue- no not  _ blue _ ,  _ blue _ .” I bit my tongue in frustration and gave up on answering, avoiding a certain pair of blue eyes. 

 

“I guess Josie’s favorite colour is blue now?” Lizzie looked at me quizzingly, confused at my response. I shrugged not evening wanting to dive into it and waited for Hope to answer. 

 

“Um, I guess mine would have to be a soft pink or red.” She mumbled reluctantly.

 

“Cool, that's interesting. Hey Josie, if you could tell me anything, including your undying love for me, what would it be?” Penelope interjected still smirking at me making me become increasingly annoyed. She completely ignored our rules and continually tries to get under my skin any chance she gets.

 

“I would say I’m over you and then I would tell you off for being such a bit-” Lizzie’s hand slapped over my mouth as she gave me a warning look. I couldn’t help it, for the last couple weeks Penelope has been saying stuff that was uncalled for, neither mind the fact she doesn’t have the right to say anything after what she did to me. 

 

“Let’s not say something you’ll regret Josie.” Penelope recoiled backwards, eyeing me in amusement with a tinge of hurt lingering. 

 

“But you see I wouldn’t regret it.” I’ll admit that was a little harsh of me to of said. It's true of course, I wouldn’t regret it. I glanced in Hope’s direction. She was obviously enjoying this, her lips pursed in concealed laughter. I always love it when she laughs, the way her eyes light up and she tilts her head in amusement, it makes my heart completely melt.

 

“God, sometimes I swear your eyes _actually_ sparkle.” I wistfully spoke staring at her. It's nice seeing her happy- wait did I... did I just say that out loud. I mean it's true but also incredibly embarrassing.

 

“Sometimes I swear you’re the most adorable person I’ve ever meet.” Hope smiled bashfully at me before her face went blank and she realized what she said. My brain short-circuited and. there was a weird pause. Lizzie was giving me the side eye, Penelope’s gaze kept flickering between me and Hope, and I was doing my best to burn holes into the floor. 

 

“Well, that just happened,” Lizzie spoke carefully, smoothing her shirt down. I felt my cheeks begin to redden. 

 

“How about that next question.” I prompted her and even I noticed my voice was slightly too high. 

 

“Right... what’s your-” Lizzie got interrupted by Penelope who was staring intently at us.

 

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” Lizzie tried to object to the question, but the damage was already done. 

 

“ Yes-” Hope and I responded at the same time. We glanced at each other and then away. I hate magic sometimes. Hope is probably weirded out by me and our new friendship is over, and she hates me and wow this escalated quickly too. I just need to remember that Hope likes Landon and Landon likes Hope. I shuffle uncomfortably wishing the bell would ring but we still had two minutes to go.

 

“What would you do if that person was here right now?” Penelope asked hesitantly. 

 

“She already is,” I spoke nonchalantly with zero self-control. My brain got up with my mind a second later and I immediately died inside. My cheeks felt like they caught on fire and my stomach turned. I just told Penelope that I was over her and I definitely wasn’t crushing on Lizzie for obvious reasons, which only left Hope. Oh god, oh god, this is death, I am dying, my will to live is gone and my life is over. Hope knows I like her. I finally mustered up the courage to glance up at Hope through my eyelashes. My breath catches because she’s grinning softly, and her eyes are doing damn sparkle thing again.

 

The bell rings, and I feel the nerves bubbling in my stomach grow. Lizzie nudges Penelope not so subtly towards the door and soon, Hope and I are the only ones left in the room. I stand up and trail my fingers along a desk.

 

“So you have a crush on me?” Hope asks and I whip my head towards her. She looks flattered and bashful.

 

“Yes,” I said bluntly, while cursing the truth spell in my head 

 

“I like you, too.” 

 

“What?” I almost choked on my own spit.

 

“I like you, Josie,” Hope admits softly, “I kinda always have.” She gives a little sheepish shrug and stands up as well. 

 

“Even though I had a lot going on when we were younger, you were always there. I appreciated that you never gave up trying to be friends with me. And when I was rude to you, you always knew when to push and when to back off.” She reached forward to grab my hand.

 

“I remember this one day, I was sitting in the library. You and Lizzie were at another table and I had just snapped at a group of girls in our grade. I heard them talking about me, it usually didn’t bother me but that day it did. You came over to me because of course, you noticed. You asked if it was alright if you could sit with me in a way that made it seem as though I was the one doing you a favor,” Hope spoke carefully, her eyes focused on mine.

 

“We sat together reading until dinner. I, um, I ended up rereading mine because I didn’t want to leave quite yet. You looked completely at ease, even though I was sure you could hear the whispers. You just smiled at me and I don’t know, it made me feel as though I wasn’t alone.” She paused momentarily before continuing, “Also if I remember correctly, I’m pretty sure you  _ even _ gave me a juice box.” I squeezed her hand in response, smiling even more. 

 

“That was the moment I realized I liked you and that you were special. I mean, how can I resist a girl who shares her juice boxes with me.” Hope jokes lightly. 

 

“I’ll always share my juice boxes with you, Hope _. Even  _ the good ones.” I solemnly swore causing her grin to widen.

 

“That’s a serious promise to make, Josie.” We both giggled before falling silent. Our stares were light but heated. I bite my lip, studying her face intently. 

 

“I guess you’re just going to have to hold me to it then?”

 

“I  _ really _ want to kiss you.” Hope winces but lets out a small laugh after she speaks, the truth spell still affecting us. 

 

“I would like that very much.” We gravitated closer and closer to each other, our lips were only inches apart before she whispered,“ I also want to date you, I want to date you _ so _ hard.”  She blushed and I leaned forward finally brushing my lips up against hers for the first time. 

 

Later, when we’re in her room catching up on the things we have missed in each other's lives, time seems to stand still. Hope’s one hand holding mine and the other clutching a juice box as she laughs through telling a story that somehow involves starting a mini-war between the witches and the wolves a few years ago. It feels right, a sense of contentment washes over me. A feeling that’s always been there, just carefully hidden under the surface all these years that’s finally been allowed free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I reread this so many times. I thought we didn't have enough hosie fanfics sooo I took a crack at it. Definitely leave comments and kudos. Check out my tumblr: theroverlovestheprincess


End file.
